


Universe

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: "Please. I'll do anything!" begged Harry."Anything?" smirked Minerva.





	Universe

"You cannot do this to me!" said Harry when he got his weekly schedule for the nightly watch over.

"Is it something wrong Professor Potter?"

"Why I got the weekend night shift again, Minerva?"

"To know what we felt when you were wandering in the corridors after curfew."

"But... Please, give it to somebody else. I have plans for this weekend. Please. I'll do anything!" begged Harry.

"Anything?" smirked Minerva "Make Severus blush and you won't be on the night shift for one month."

Well, Fuck.

 ~o~

At the evening Harry walked across the Great Hall. Next, to the high table, Severus and Minerva were talking.

"Hey Severus, I've just realized that I can fit the entire universe in my hands."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. It's not possible."

Harry cupped Severus' face with his hands

"You see? My whole universe is in my hand."

Minerva didn't know that someone could be that red.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from an Instagram post.
> 
> As I mentioned in my previous works I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't have betas, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there will be plenty... Don't be so hard on me.


End file.
